The present invention relates to a sanitary device for a sewerage channel with an openable grating for catchment of rain water or the like, particularly to a sanitary device equipped with a plurality of filtering plates, and with both volatile and liquid disinfectant for sanitizing the sewerage channel.
Generally, drains opening into sewerage channels are provided in gutters on both sides of roads for drainage of rain water or the like. The gutter usually has a concrete cover and is provided with a manhole cover which allows a worker to pass through to clean the sewerage channel. The gutter is also provided with a grating at suitable section of the concrete cover for catchment of rain water or the like.
Nevertheless, sand, dirt, and the like are drained into the sewerage channel with the rain water through the gaps in the grating and become slags which block the sewerage channel. Furthermore, trash, garbage and the like can very easily to be carried into the sewerage channel via the gaps of the grating further aggravating the blockage problem of the sewer and making the sewerage channel become the breeding ground for mice, mosquitoes and cockroaches and other vermin.
Because of this, many subsequent procedures are needed to sanitize the sewerage channel: mice must be caught by means of lures, the blocked sewerage channel must be periodically cleaned, and also periodically be sprayed with liquid disinfectant. However, these subsequent sanitizing procedures is uneconomical.
The present invention provides a sanitary device to obviate the aforementioned problems.